


A Gift Fit for an Empress

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Accent, Adults, Beast - Freeform, Creampie, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, German, Historical, Incest, Kissing, L-Bomb, Light Voyeurism, Wet Sounds, blowjob, gagging, impreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in post: [beast][blowjob][creampie][cum play][cunnilingus][gagging][German][accent][historical][impreg][incest][kissing][L-bomb] just to be safe [ADULTS] light [voyeurism][wet sounds]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.





	A Gift Fit for an Empress

[beast][blowjob][creampie][cum play][cunnilingus][gagging][German][accent][historical][impreg][incest][kissing][L-bomb] just to be safe [ADULTS] light [voyeurism][wet sounds]

[Fade in]

(muffled gagging and aggressive oral sounds)

(orgasm, deep gagging, gasping for breath)

Oh, god. I can take more, I know I ca-- 

[Long pause]

Hello?

(mutters) Fuck. How long have you been standing there?

(disdain) Long enough? I’m sure you have. Enjoy the show?

(scoff) Of course, I know what I’m doing.

No, why would you ask that?

No. No. I said *no*, alright?

What did you come out here for anyway?

You wanted to spend time with your sister before things changed too much?

God you’re sweet, and so naive, little brother, my Fritzy.

(giggle)

Come here, brother. Help your sister up from the ground, won’t you?

[she pulls him down on top of her, laughing as she rolls on top of him]

Did you forget, brother, the way we played as children? That I always had advantage over you, even though you’re taller, and I’m a girl?

(giggle)

Do you think I never noticed your eyes wandering over my body as I danced, mein liebling?

I’ve kept an eye on you, mausi, through the years, and my eye likes what it has seen.

(as if stroking his arms)

You are strong, brother. Strong and virile. You must *know* the effect you have on women.

You don’t? Bah, I don’t believe you.

That nubile young wife of yours certainly sees it in you, as do her friends, if I’m not mistaken. Her lady’s maids watch the two of you with such envy, liebchen, and you know they   
aren’t looking to you for marriage.

(lascivious giggle)

Now brother, what has you blushing so much?

(giggle)

Yes? Are you embarrassed now? For catching me?

(kissing, soft moaning)

Come now, mausi, how can I ease your embarrassment? Hm?

(soft giggle)

Perhaps more kisses? Hm? Along your neck, brother?

Down your chest? Stomach, and perhaps even…..further?

(giggle)

Would you like me to…..suck on your cock?

(giggle again)

Good, now just relax while I give you your Christmas gift.

[aggressive oral sounds between lines]

God, I have wanted this for years, mein schatzi.

I have been waiting for you to notice me that way.

I suppose I should have *known* you’d catch me at my games.

[aggressive gagging]

No no, liebling, I’m fine. Let me do this for you.

[continued oral]

Fuck, this is so good, and I’m so wet. I need to touch myself.

[wet sounds as she fingers herself]

(shudder in pleasure)

Fuck, yes. God, I’m gonna cum.

Cum for me, cum, brother, cum for me and I’ll share it with you.

[improv to orgasm with mouth on cock]

(panting and kissing, moaning softly)

My god, your cock tastes amazing, and your cum too, don’t you think, mausi?

(giggle)

Oh, no. I’m not done with you yet, this was just the first part of your gift.

(more kissing, lines between)

I want you to take your clothes off, brother mine.

Give me your shirt.

Do you need help with your boots?

(giggle)

And the pants, too, brother.

Good, now, lie down just here.

Perfect.

Now, let me settle myself here on top of you. Oh no no, you’re not going to be fucking me just yet, brother.

[whistle]

Heinrich, montieren.

Guter Hund.

(soft moans)

Do you like the way I grind against your cock as my dog fucks me, mausi?

Good, now I want your hands on my breasts while I grind against you, I need to finish the task you interrupted.

Yes, I’m going to finish sucking my horse’s cock.

[takes horse cock back into her mouth, gagging]

(moans deeply around the cock)

God yes, fuck, that’s it. They’re going to fill me with their cum, Fritzy.

[improv to orgasm]

(breathless, gasping for air)

Down, Heinrich, go.

Now, mein liebling

(deep kiss)

You are going to clean my pussy for me.

(giggle)

How? With your tongue, of course.

[crawls up his body to straddle his face]

Lick, brother. Clean my pussy of my hound’s cum.

If you do a good enough job at it, I’ll let you have me.

(moans deeply)

Yessss, just like that.

[squirmy, moaning and grinding into his face]

Fuck yes.

Don’t stop.

Just like that.

Yes.

Yes.

YES!

[orgasm]

Come brother, fuck your sister as though she were your beloved wife, give me the child I so long for.

(giggle)

Yes, liebling, give me a child. Fill me with your cum.

(kissing, soft moaning)

God yes, your cock fills me so well.

Fuck yes, oh god, fuck a baby into me, mein schatzi!

(shudder hard)

[improv orgasm]

(heaving panting)

God, yes. You are an amazing lover, just as I had expected!

(giggle)

Of course I thought you would make a good lover.

You are my brother, are you not?

I am an excellent lover, there is no reason why you shouldn’t also be superb.

(grin)

Oh, hush. It is not self serving.

No it’s not.

No.

I am to be the Empress of all Russia, you will take this compliment or I will tell your *wife* of what we have done.

Good boy.

Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?

How did I know you had a question?

You’re my little brother, I know you.

It’s been itching at you since the moment you set foot on the estate.

Ohh, that?

Your new bride has…

Have you tried…

You have?

Well, brother, I daresay you should try again. Take some of *this* that happened between us and use it with her.

No woman would say no to a man who wanted to worship her body. And you’ve already done the hard part of getting her to the marriage bed.

Of course, not a word. To anyone.

But I expect the same of you, Fritzy.

This child is to be a Russian Prince, you’d best not breathe a word of this to anyone if you wish to keep any of the power you’ve grown accustomed to.

(kiss)

Good, now, help your sister back into her riding habit?

We can’t have the families seeing me all mussed after a brisk ride!


End file.
